Kicking it up a Notch
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare and Eli try something new...OOC and slightly dirty


**Once again Clare isn't a virgin. All of my stories she isn't gonna be unless I say so. And I told you guys dirty sex but I had this written and wanted to upload. It's a bit dirty towards the end, I don't know but I hope you like. OOC BTW**

"Are you still coming over after school?" She asked leaning against the locker next to his.

"Yeah, why am I coming over?" He asked.

"I just want to show you something."

"Uh-okay, I'll see you later." He responded awkwardly oblivious to what was going on

XXXXXXXX-

Clare just hopped out the shower and retrieved the lingerie she brought for Eli. She went by herself which was more awkward because she didn't really know which was better or whatever and it was even more awkward buying it.

It was a deep red and black. It was a corset top and boy shorts. There was a design on it and extremely lacey. The corset was extremely tight on her breasts making them practically spill out of the cups.

She straightened her hair and pinned it up, but it was a bit messy but she liked it. She grabbed her liquid eyeliner and applied it to her top lids. She put on her vanilla lotion and pushed the corset up, revealing some of her stomach as well. She slipped on the underwear which was matching the corset. She grabbed the robe and put it on waiting for Eli.

The doorbell rang and she squealed of excitement. She practically ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey." He smiled and looked down at her robe.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" He asked. She ignored him and closed the door taking him upstairs and closing the door to her room.

"Open it." She bluntly said.

"Open what?"

"The robe." He looked at her weirdly and slowly untied the robe as he pushed it off her shoulders and he stood with his mouth agape. He instantly became hard at the sight.

"Got damn." Was his response as he soon as he slammed his lips to hers. Their lips quickly moved on top of each other, both of them sure of what they wanted and they wanted to get to it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked breathless.

"I just brought it a store."

"It's amazing; your breasts look…wow." He said as he leaned down and began kissing them. He looked up to her asking for permission and she nodded. He unzipped the corset from the back and took it off her body. He gripped his hands over hers and slammed his lips to hers again. He moved his hand up to her breasts and massaged them causing her to gasp and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. They immediately began playing with each other's tongues, sucking on each other's lips.

Eli pulled back and put her down and placed kisses on her neck. He moved his hand over her panties and began rubbing her clit with his thumb and she moaned. He stuck his hands inside her shorts and rubbed her some more.

"Eli, now." She breathed. Even when she tried to be in control, wearing sexy outfits so Eli would cave, she was vulnerable under his touch and she couldn't help it.

He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He slid her panties off and quickly undressed himself. She laid back waiting for him to enter her but he never did.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"We're not doing it that way, not tonight."

"Then how are we going to do it?"

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her.

"We're doing doggy style, that's….terrifying." She said as she still got herself in the requested position.

"It'll feel good, I promise."

"How are you so sure?" She questioned.

"I'm not but it was Julia's favorite because you feel it at a different angle so I'm hoping it's the same for you."

She nodded and he slipped his self into her from behind. He wasted no time in moving erratically. She met his thrust, moving back against him.

She was losing control, her vision blurry, unsure if she was passing out or just so close to release.

"Eli…I'm dizzy."

"Want to me stop?" He asked and she nodded.

He slowed down and pulled out and laid her down, "Are you okay?"

She shook head, "Everything's blurry."

"You want me to get you water or something?"

She nodded and waited for Eli to return with her water. He got her a cup and she chugged the whole thing. Eli laid next to her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I still want to but not that way, can we do something else?"

"What do you want?"

She got up and immediately placed herself upside down on top of her body in the position of '69'.

"Whoa, you want to do 69?" He asked.

"Yea."

"You go first." He advised. She moved down and started kissing Eli's length. She engulfed him in her mouth and that's when she felt Eli's tongue inside of her and she moaned against him causing him to moan louder.

Clare began to move her body, almost grinding against him, making his tongue move inside her folds, licking everywhere. She sucked hard on him, grazing his length with her teeth when she pulled back taking a breath.

"Don't stop, Clare please." She engulfed him in her mouth once again and bobbed her head up and down. Eli sucked on her clit and she let out a throaty moaned against his length, causing vibrations which caused him to moan against Clare's center and causing the same reaction

Clare was becoming so close and she couldn't even finish Eli. She was heavily breathing when Eli stopped, "You have to continue or I'm gonna stop."

"Eli, please. I can't."

"I need to let go too, it's not fair."

She didn't respond but attached her mouth to him again and she sucked him off, her cheeks becoming hallow.

Both of their tongues' move fast over each other and they both let go. Before Clare swallowed it, Eli brought her up to him and got on top of her.

He opened her mouth a bit since his was full, he couldn't ask her to he and spilled her cum in her mouth and then she spilled it back in his as he swallowed it.

She giggled and laid down next to him. "Why did you that?" She asked.

"Cus I felt like it." He said and stuck out his tongue and she leaned in and licked his tongue which caused him to smirk. She pulled him on top of her; they began licking each others' tongues looking right at each others eyes.

Eli moved his hands up her waist to her breast as he continued to stare in her eyes. He began to grope her breast which caused her to let out a moan and she slammed her lips to his. Their lips moved quickly and in sync. Clare was leaning up kissing him deeper and she wrapped her legs around him.

She pulled back and heavily breathed and turned them over, her now on top. She was teasing him, making her breasts touch his mouth but kept pulling back.

"Clare…please." He begged. She laughed and stuck it his mouth to let him have one suck and pulled back again.

"Why are you teasing me?" He pouted. She smiled, held her hips up a bit and slammed herself on top of his length as he moaned.

"God Clare." He groaned. She began moving on top of him, back and forth whispering dirty in his ear as he kept moaning. She moved faster as he groped her ass.

"I love the feeling of your dick inside me." She said as seductively as possible.

"Ahh…Clare." He gripped her hips and helped her move faster. She was heavily breathing in his ear and quietly moaning which sent Eli off the walls. He gripped her hips harder as she sat up directly in his lap still moving erratically.

Eli knew he was about to cum and needed something to stop his moans. He pulled Clare back so her breasts were right in front of his face. He leaned up and took her in his mouth. It helped him quiet down his moans but it only increased hers.

She moved faster, "Eli…please."

He thrust in her faster and their cum both spilled out. Eli turned her around and licked all the liquid from her thighs and kissed her, spilling in her mouth again and she swallowed it.

"You know…" She heavily breathed. "We should watch dirty porn next time to make this even better."

He smirked, "I'm up for it if you are."

**Eh, how was it? I hope i played out a 69 the right way, Im not sure. Review**


End file.
